1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is directed to a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus, and a memory controller and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a rewritable non-volatile memory has characteristics, such as data non-volatility, power saving, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory becomes a very popular part in the electronic industry in recent years For example, solid state drive (SSD) utilizing the rewritable non-volatile memory as the storage media has been widely applied in the computer host as a main hard disk for enhancing the access efficiency of the computer. When a user performs a sleep mode, the host system stops supplying power to a memory storage apparatus and a buffer memory in the same way as being powered off. In addition, when the user desires to return to a normal operation from the sleep mode, the memory storage apparatus can not identify whether to execute a normal activation procedure or a sleep-wakeup procedure. Therefore, it is necessary for a mechanism capable of quickly waking up the memory storage apparatus from the sleep mode as well as recognizing a state which the memory storage apparatus is in.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.